Fiber optic assemblies such as fiber lasers often require a significant amount of fiber optic components and electronic components. For instance, a typical fiber laser typically requires at least one laser diode, optical fiber, and electronics to drive the laser diode. In complex assemblies, the mere physical organization of all these components can represent a challenging puzzle, especially when everything must be condensed into a compact volume during operation. Furthermore, troubleshooting such a complex custom fiber assembly can require significant time, especially when it is necessary disassemble some components to have access to other components.
The patent publication WO/2011/150522 filed under the Patent Cooperation Treaty, describes an assembly in which optical components can be mounted on a plurality of breadboards mounted to a common hinge. This latter publication addresses the above identified concerns to a certain extent. Nonetheless, there remained room for improvement.